


Sweet Child O' Mine

by MaraCrown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betaed, Betaed by my amazing brother, Child Abuse, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I might change a few little things to make this work, I wrote this because I'm lonely, I wrote this cuz corona quarantine got me creatively stuck, I wrote this instread of doing something productive with my life, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It will be painful because that's just who I am, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, My fun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hale Fire, The Hale Pack - Freeform, They all knew each other accept it, accidental murder, currently rewriting this, everyone is about the same age, parents in high school, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraCrown/pseuds/MaraCrown
Summary: Usually Chris Argent hates moving, but this is hardly a usual situation.The town, Beacon Hills, is hardly a usual place either. It’s bustling with supernatural activities and Chris has to balance his regular teenage life with his life as a hunter.At Beacon Hills High School, Chris meets Noah Stilinski and Rafe McCall, who are determined to figure out who is behind the animal attacks that have been plaguing Beacon Hills, while also worrying about girlfriends and basketball. It doesn’t take long for Chris to be sucked into their antics.Claudia drives a Jeep.Melissa is too kind for her own good.Natalie knows more than she leads on.Victoria is beautiful and a hunter, the perfect girlfriend.David Whittemore is an asshole, basically.The Lahey Family has secrets nobody wants to find out.Bobby Finstock is way too hyper.And Peter Hale?Peter Hale is irritatingly good in basketball.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent/Peter Hale, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, David Whittemore/Mrs. Whittemore, Melissa McCall/Rafael McCall, Natalie Martin/Lydia Martin's Father
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Sweet Child O' Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bismuth_209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismuth_209/gifts), [Arces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arces/gifts), [Row_an](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Row_an/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the new, planned version of this fic. I'm still working out all the details, but chapters should start to appear a little more frequent. Sorry for just disappearing, some personal stuff happened I had to deal with before I could focus on writing again.  
> I can't guarantee the quality, but my brother is beta'ing this story from now on. We're both not native English speakers, and he'll mostly just check the flow of the story, so all grammar mistakes are mine ;)  
> I try to keep it as much compliant to canon as possible, but some little things might change, especially regarding ages (but hey in canon they're not that consistent either).  
> I'll put trigger warnings before every chapter.
> 
> Every chapter will be named after a 80's song that fits the chapter, I suppose.
> 
> Trigger Warning prologue: none

_ One year later _

“You have some nerve coming here alone.”

Chris Argent slammed the door of his rusty red truck. “There is a gun in my jacket pocket.”

The wolves of the Hale pack snarled, stepping forward as if they were one oiled machine with a shared consciousness.

Talia Hale raised one hand and the wolves stopped in their tracks. “I trust you will be willing to hand it over.”

Chris reached into his pocket, producing the gun. With experienced fingers he flicked the magazine out of place, letting it fall on the leaves covering the forest ground. He ran the slide, ejecting the bullet out of the chamber, it met the magazine on the leaves with a clang. He checked the chamber was empty before placing the gun next to the magazine on the floor. The eyes of ten wolves followed his every move, but he looked straight ahead to Talia.

“I just came to talk,” he said. Chris could distinguish Peter between the wolves, held back by his father. Peter’s eyes were glowing yellow, but instead of being frightening, it reassured Chris. He kicked the gun towards Talia. It slid over the leaves, making them crinkle.

Talia didn’t touch the gun. “No, you came to negotiate.”

Chris took a deep breath. Maybe he shouldn’t have come alone. “I want to make a deal.”

“We don’t make deals with hunters, especially when they killed one of our own,” Talia said.

The man next to her, her second in command, bared his teeth. “Who says we won’t rip you apart right now, send you back in a box for your father to find.”

Peter laughed, but there was no humor in it.

“You could do that, if you want Gerard to hunt you down until you’re all dead,” Chris responded. His voice sounded more sure than he was. Gerard and him were not on the best terms right now, but surely he would care about the loss of his soldier, even if he didn’t care about his son.

Talia’s eyes flickered red and the man stepped back. “We’re not going to hurt you, Christopher.”

At that moment Chris had nothing but respect for the woman. She seemed a pillar of self control, and radiated that towards the members of her pack. Chris felt himself calm down just being in her presence.

“Do your proposal, hunter,” she said, her voice steady and businesslike.

“I know werewolves have the ability to mess with memories.” Chris’ eyes flicked to Peter before focusing again.

Nothing could be deducted from Talia’s face. “So?” she asked, neither confirming nor denying Chris’ claim.

“I want you to make my friends forget.” Peter struggled to get out of his father’s grip. His eyes telling Chris to stop whatever foolish plan he had come up with.

“Forget what?” Talia asked.

Chris focused on the gun on the forest floor to avoid looking at Peter.

“Everything.”


End file.
